


Scream

by theshizniiit



Series: Bottom!Dorian PWPs (because I'm trash) [5]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You were telling us how much of a screamer Dorian is and how much John fucking loves that. So may we get a fic where they make games out of it. Dorian will try not to scream and John would do anything to have Dorian screaming (writhing) beneath him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

It’s a game they play.

John licks, sucks,nibbles and rubs any part of the DRN he can, and Dorian tries to keep quiet. He bites his lips and clenches his eyes shut and tries his hardest not to make a peep.

That’s the game.

And Dorian always loses.

So naturally, John wants to play again.

The day winds down with Dorian on his back on their bed and John’s head between his legs while the DRN bites his hands mercilessly just trying to stay  _quiet_  while the detectives kisses and bites at his inner thighs and fingers his hole. He’s lubricated, he can feel it, just as he can feel John’s fingers rubbing at his inner walls and that special spot inside him that makes him want to  _scream_ -

but he can’t.

He’s intent on winning this time, so he bites his lip so hard it would be bleeding if he was human, and tries to tamper down the fire in his brain and the urge to grind down on John’s skilled fingers. He hates this game. He wonders why he keeps agreeing to play. But he has to prove John wrong this time, prove he can stay quiet, so when the detective nips especially hard and rubs inside him he bites his fist and doesn’t make a sound. He hears a faint growl of “You’re getting better at this,” from the man between his legs and tries not to whimper as he fingers him open further pressing on that place that makes Dorian want to whimper and sigh and moan and scream.

Instead he bites his fist and slams his eyes shut as he writhes and arches off the bed, lights running up and down his body frantically because  _he can’t help it John is so good at this and knows just what to do and is so intent making Dorian scream-_

it vaguely occurs to him that he’s going to have to explain the dents in his hand to Rudy at some point, but he’s quickly distracted from that thought when he feels John’s tongue prods at his puckered entrance, causing him to bite harder at his knuckle and writhe more, which causes John to chuckle and lick harder.

Dorian tries not to scream, he really does. By some miracle and something else he can only chalk up to his own sheer willpower, he keeps it in.

It isn’t until John kisses his way up his body, every single one feeling like lighting pressing into his skin and John lifting the DRN’s leg and guiding his thick length into him does Dorian feel his paper thin composure and resolve crumble.

He barely holds in the next moan as John pulls out roughly and slams back into him, Dorian clutching at his bicep and biting his lip. He barely holds in his whimper when John gently nips at his jaw as he slides out of him and thrusts back in.

He loses it when John grinds his hips and kisses him roughly.

All the sounds come out.

He’s vaguely aware that he’s lost again, but then John is telling him that hes  _so pretty_  and  _perfect_  and he’s grinding his cock into that spot and drives Dorian mad and every nerve is on fire and his systems are overloading with information and everything feels so good that he finds himself chanting John’s name and whimpering and screaming  _John right there so good more John harder John please John touch me John John John John John_.

He can’t help it.

The detective is so big and rough around him and he’s pinning him down and slamming into him and Dorian can feel every throb of his length inside him and the only word that comes to mind is ‘ _John’_.

John doesn’t even seem to be focused on the game anymore, Dorian notices, because he can see the fire and lust burning in the man’s eyes as he bites at Dorian’s skin and rams himself into him, panting into his shoulder and murmuring compliments and praises and grabbing any part of Dorian he can get his hands on.

He grabs at Dorian’s ass and hauls the DRN’s lower body off the bed, pulling himself deeper, and Dorian hears himself whimpering and panting and he finds that he doesn’t care about the game anymore either.

So he lets himself be heard.


End file.
